


The Origin of Kou

by Fanwriter9101



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, homeless, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwriter9101/pseuds/Fanwriter9101
Summary: Before meeting Allie, Kou struggled to get through life. After losing his mom and being abused he bounced around foster homes before eventually becoming homeless. This is the origin of Kou





	1. Chapter 1

Kougami Takashi lived a roller coaster of a life, from the time he was two up until he met the love of his life, the only love for that matter. When Kou was just two his mother died suddenly, of course he doesn’t remember much about her or her death. His father, Derrick, never liked to talk about it as Kou got older he began asking questions his father never answered him he would just beat Kou instead. Kou’s father struggled with being an alcoholic. He was an angry drunk he would beat Kou to get his anger and frustration out. After Kou’s fourth birthday his dad began dating he would Kou home alone for hours while he went out. When Derrick came home from his first date he found Kou on the couch in a very solid diaper. Angry about his son’s solid diaper, Derrick beat Kou so badly he was toilet trained by the end of the week.   
When Kou was five he wanted to go to school. 

“School, why do you want to go to school?” His dad huffed on night after dinner as they were watching TV.

“Because all my friends are going.” Kou simply replied and his father laughed. 

“Don’t be stupid you don’t have any friends.” Kou shifted on the couch, how did his father know what he had or didn’t have. Kou was right he needed to go to school he wanted to get away from his father. 

“You wouldn’t have to worry about taking care of me all day.” Kou pipped up. 

“Ya know that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said.”   
The next day Derrick and Kou headed down to their neighborhood school it wasn’t in best area of town but it was a school and Kou was excited. He watched his dad fill out all the paperwork and looked around the office. The lady sitting behind the desk had a sweet smile. 

“What’s your name?” She smiled. 

“Kougami Takashi” He replied. 

“We’re in the processes of getting his last name changed.” Derrick replied, his last name was his mom’s. Kou looked at his father shocked. Aside from some of his features his last name was the only thing he had of his mother. 

“But I like my last name.” Kou told him. 

“You’re my child and you will have my last name, your mother made that mistake when you were born.” Sitting quietly Kou didn’t know what to say. 

“Mr. Bailey, if it’s alright with you could I take Kou around the school?” The lady asked. Kou hoped he would say yes. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Kou hurried to his feet as the lady held her hand out Kou took it. They walked out of the office and down the hallway. 

“I’m Mrs. Banks by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Banks.” She smiled.

“You have very nice manners for a young boy.” Kou taught himself how to be polite based on TV shows, even though he was four he knew how to act.   
They walked around the school as Mrs. Banks showed Kou his classroom, the playground, and lunchroom the hallways smelled like crayons and everything was so colorful. When the tour was finished they went back into the office. Derrick was finished up the last set of paperwork. 

“I’ll have to take him to get his shots, he got some as a baby but, isn’t up to date.” Derrick informed Mrs. Banks.

“Make sure he gets them before the first day of school or he won’t be able to attend school.” Mrs. Banks replied. Kou’s father nodded before taking him by the hand and out to the car. 

“Are we going to the doctor?” Kou asked as Derrick buckled him into his seat. 

“Yeah, we will go today.” Kou had never been to the doctor or at least couldn’t remember ever going to the doctor’s. Pulling into the parking lot they got out. 

“Good afternoon.” A nurse greeted them. Kou stood on his toes so he could see. 

“Afternoon, I just finished enrolling my son in school but, he hasn’t gotten his shots. He is a patient here but we haven’t been by since he was about three.” Derrick told her. 

“Okay, hold on for just a minute and I’ll see if we can squeeze you in.” Derrick led Kou over to the seats in the waiting room. A few minutes later the nurse came back. 

“Come on back Kougami.” Jumping up and following the nurse his dad was close behind. “I’m going to have you jump onto this scale and we’ll get your height.” After getting his height and weight they walked into a room. Derrick lifted Kou onto the bed as he swung his legs and looked around the room. The nurse took his temperature, blood pressure, and looked at his mouth, eyes, and ears. 

“How does everything look?” Derrick asked. 

“Great, I do recommend bringing him in once a year for a well-ness visit. Has he been sick at all?” Derrick shook his head no. 

“The occasional cold, but he’s a pretty healthy kid.” Derrick began shaking his leg up and down worried they would look at Kou’s body there were a few bruises from the other night but Kou seemed unfazed and didn’t give anything away.

“I’ll go bring the doctor in we’ll get his shots ready.” The nursed walked out and closed the door. 

“When do I start school?” Kou was excited not only would he be away from his dad but he was going to make friends. 

“In three weeks, I’ll drive you the first week but after that you’ll take the bus.” His dad told him. Kou got even more excited he had always seen the big yellow school buses and soon he was going to   
get to ride one.   
A few minutes later the doctor and nurse walked in she was holding a tray with three needles. 

“Alright Kougami, you ready?” Kou nodded. Rolling his sleeve up there was a small bruise from a couple weeks ago. “How did you get that bruise?” Derrick froze. 

“Oh, my friends and I were playing catch and the ball hit my arm.” Kou said. The nurse nodded. 

“You’ll feel a small pinch okay?” Kou nodded the needle pierced his skin and he tensed up and then relaxed. “Good job, two more okay?” Kou didn’t think it hurt, it felt strange but it didn’t hurt. When he was done they gave him a lollipop. 

“So is that it, he’s good to go to school?” Derrick asked. 

“Yes sir, we will print the report and you can drop it off at the school. Kou grinned from ear to ear. After they were done at the doctor’s Derrick to Kou home. 

“I’m going to go out tonight; I’ll order you pizza before.” Kou nodded. 

“Where are you going?” Kou asked. 

“None of your damn business.” He spat. Kou thought everything was going fine, but now his dad was angry. 

When they got home Kou went into the living room and watched TV while his dad got ready. As he was about to leave Kou asked about his dinner. 

“I thought you were getting me pizza.” Kou said quietly. 

“Don’t have time, just find something in the kitchen.” He replied before walking out the door. Kou sat back on the car his stomach felt empty he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and now was starving. 

Getting off the couch and going into the kitchen looking through the fridge, pantry, and everything in between there really was nothing. The bread and cheese was old and moldy, crackers that were half open and probably stale. Kou’ stomach growled he had to eat something. Grabbing the crackers and going back to the couch he took a bite the taste was awful, the crackers were hard and bland but he was hungry. Finishing the box, he wanted more, he walked around the house looking for money he had seen his dad order pizza before he could do it himself.   
With only two dollars and some change Kou knew that wasn’t enough for pizza but it was enough for candy. Kou opened the door and walked down the street by himself the local convince shop. Walking in the man behind the counter noticed the small boy. Kou picked up a candy bar and walked over to the counter setting it down along with the money. 

“You’re awfully small to be here by yourself.” The man said. 

“Oh my dad is in the car.” He told him before grabbing his change and candy and walking out the door. Kou walked back home only to find his dad’s car in the driveway. He walked inside and saw his dad looking all over the house for him. A lady was in the kitchen and looked up when she saw Kou walk in.

“Derrick, he’s here.” Derrick came storming down the hallway grabbing Kou’s arm. 

“Where the fuck were you!” He screamed. 

“Daddy stop my arm hurts.” Derrick tighten his grasp on his arm right where he got his shots earlier. 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you didn’t leave! Where did you go!” 

“To get something to eat, I was hungry.” Kou cried. 

“And where did you get the money huh?” Derrick tighten his grip Kou could smell the alcohol on him. 

“I found it around the house.” 

“That was my money you little shit!” Derrick threw Kou onto the floor. He rubbed his sore arm. His dad grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. 

“What are you going to do?” Kou asked his eyes filling with tears. 

“Kneel in front of the toilet.” His dad ordered, the girl came and stood in the doorway. Derrick shoved his fingers down his son’s throat not having a moment to brace himself. Kou heaved and the crackers and candy came hurling out him. Kou cried his throat burned and his tummy. 

“It hurts.” Kou whimpered as he rubbed his stomach. Derrick shoved his fingers down again. 

“Spit it all up! All of it!” Derrick yelled as Kou kept crying. Throwing up had left him shaky and his belly felt cramped. After a couple of minutes Kou had nothing left in his body. Derrick got up and went into the bedroom with the girl leaving Kou in the bathroom still feeling sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Kou spent the night sleeping on the bathroom floor, when he woke up his back hurt from the hard tile floor. He walked into the kitchen his dad was drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. The lady from last night was making pancakes. 

“Kougami, that’s your stepmom, Nancy.” Nancy seemed nice she was making pancakes and Kou’s dad had never made pancakes or breakfast in general. 

“Well not official stepmom, but your dad asked me to marry him last night at dinner.” Kou was shocked after seeing the way he tried his son Nancy still wanted to marry him? It was at that moment the only two adults in his life were also the one’s he feared. 

The morning of Kou’s first day of school he was excited, his dad and Nancy were going to drop him off. 

“We’ll come to pick you up later.” His told him. Kou nodded and got out of the car. He wanted his dad to walk him but that would be asking too much. Kou got out of the car and walked inside it was a lot different than his first time in the school there were a lot of kids, Kou made his way to his class and walked in. There were already a few kids at their desks. 

“Good morning.” His teacher greeted him. 

“I’m Ms. Conner, what’s your name?” She had a sweet smile. 

“Kougami.” He replied. 

“Kougami, you’re going to sit next to Joshua okay?” Kou nodded, Ms. Conner walked Kou over to his seat. Joshua was unpacking his backpack he had sharpened pencils, notebooks, and even brand new crayons. Kou didn’t have anything. 

“Do you have a backpack?” Kou shook his head no. “That’s okay we’ll get you step up with everything you need.” Ms. Conner left him and went into a supply closet she came out with a bag and handed it to Kou. He opened it up and saw paper, notebooks, pencils, and even his own coloring book. More children entered the class room and at 8:30 school began. Kou’s teacher was very sweet they spent the morning getting to know each other and had a little quiz to see what they knew. Kou didn’t know anything, he flipped the page back and forth. Ms. Conner saw he was struggling. 

“Kougami, it’s okay if you don’t know any of the answers.” Kou looked up and nodded he wanted to know the answer to just one question. The math looked super easy and he was able to figure out the days of the week along with a few other things. 

In the afternoon before lunch they went outside to play. Somehow all the kids knew each other and Kou was left alone. He walked around the playground before making it over to the swings. Joshua and another boy ran over to him. 

“Hey do you want to play monsters?” Joshua asked. Kou nodded before running off with the boys. After playground they went inside for lunch. Kou didn’t have any lunch or money. Ms. Conner came over to Kou. 

“Do you have anything to eat?” Kou shook his head. Taking his hand and leading him to the lunch line to get a sandwich and something to drink. He sat down next to Joshua and began eating his sandwich. 

“Do you want some of my gummies?” Joshua asked seeing that Kou didn’t have a very big lunch he nodded. Joshua became Kou’s first friend, throughout the day he tried to open up. Raising his hand talking but he was shy and timid scared the other kids would make fun of him. 

When his first day was over Kou headed to the pickup area and waited for his dad. He couldn’t wait to tell him about his first day. Cars came and went picking up kids, when Joshua got picked up Kou was all by himself. 

“Okay the remaining children need to come with me, we will call your parents.” Kou kept looking around wondering if his dad was already in the office. Some parents met up with their kids and took them home. Kou was the last one. 

“Kougami, who was supposed to pick you up today?” Ms. Conner asked. 

“My dad, he said next week I’m going to take the bus.” Kou began to panic, was he supposed to get on the bus? His dad was going to be so mad if he didn’t listen. 

Luckily they got a hold of Kou’s dad he was on his way. Kou peered out the office window waiting for him to pull up. When Derrick pulled in he looked like he had been drinking. Walking into the office Kou was afraid to go with him. 

“Let’s go Kougami.” Derrick stood in the entry way. Getting off the chair and putting his backpack on. 

“Daddy look at my backpack.” Kou showed him but he paid no attention. Climbing into the backseat they drove off. 

“You’ll take the bus tomorrow.” His dad told him. 

“What bus?” Kou asked. 

“The fucking school bus.” Derrick snapped. 

“But… there’s more than one bus.” Kou’s voice was quiet. He could just ask his teacher but he didn’t even know his address. Pulling into the driveway Kou got out of the car and went into the house. Nancy was sitting on the couch watching TV. 

“Hey, how was school?” Kou smiled, finally someone he could talk to. 

“It was good, I made a new friend and my teacher gave me this backpack with coloring books.” He opened the back and showed her, Derrick walked in. 

“Where did you get that?” 

“My teacher gave it to me, and she wanted me to give this to you.” Kou pulled an envelope out of his back. Derrick snatched it from his son and ripped it opened. 

“What the hell kind of bullshit is this?” Derrick sat down on the couch as Nancy read over it. The letter was a notice saying Kou either needed to bring lunch or lunch money. 

“Am I in trouble?” Kou began to shake. Derrick stood up and grabbed his wallet handing Kou a couple of bucks. 

“Put this in your bag, if you lose it I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Kou nodded and put his money away. 

“Is it lunch money?” He asked, his father nodded. 

The next couple of weeks Kou was really enjoying school he figured out the bus pretty fast thanks to his teacher and some kids from his class. Every morning Nancy made him a lunch it was cheaper than sending him with money every day. Kou was learning so much every night he would come home and try to show his dad but he didn’t care, Nancy did though and Kou finally felt like he had a mom. 

When he was half way through the year and getting close to his birthday Kou wanted to have a birthday party. While at dinner a few weeks before he asked his parents. 

“Daddy, can I have a birthday party?” 

“Who’s ganna come, you don’t have any friends.” Derrick replied. Kou slouched in his seat how did his dad know what he had or didn’t have.

“I do have friends. Not a lot of them but I have them.” 

“We can have a little party. Get a cake some balloons.” Nancy suggested.

“And who’s going to pay for all that shit?” 

“Derrick it doesn’t cost a lot to have a birthday party for your son.”

“Then you do everything, cause I’m not.” Derrick replied as he got up and put his plate in the sink and walked out into the living room. 

“Don’t worry Kougami, I’ll make sure you have a birthday party.” Nancy told him as she ruffled his hair

The next day Nancy made up invitations for Kou’s whole class. He couldn’t wait to pass them out on Monday. He also picked out a cake and some decorations of course Kou wanted a lot of balloons. Instead of having it at the house Nancy was able to set it up at a local park Kou couldn’t wait. 

On the day of his party Nancy and his dad got a fight when Derrick refused to go to his own son’s party. Kou was in his room getting dressed when they began yelling, Nancy came and took Kou hoping maybe Derrick would change his mind. While he was waiting for his friend’s to arrive Kou played on the playground as Nancy watched. When the party started Joshua was the first to arrive a little while later some other kids from his class came. They played games and ran around all afternoon. Towards the end they had cake and Kou opened his presents, he got a lot of toys and coloring books. Thanking all of his friends as they left and gave Nancy a big hug. 

“Thank you for my party.” Nancy held him. 

“You are very welcome.”

On New Year’s Eve Derrick and Nancy left Kou home alone while they went out to different bars around town. Kou normally would go over to the neighbor’s, but they were out of town. Locking the door and leaving Kou on the couch as he watched TV. A little while later he began to get hungry, going into the kitchen he looked around to see what he could eat. His dad hadn’t thrown out his birthday cake from his party. Grinning from ear to ear Kou got a plate and took some cake there wasn’t a whole lot left so he decided to take the whole thing back to the couch. There was enough for a least six people, but Kou was hungry. He was living the life he had the TV and cake it couldn’t get any better.

After he was done eating Kou finally felt full and cleaned up the living room. He soon fell asleep. When he woke up his tummy was hurting he could taste frosting on his tongue. He got up to get some water and chugged the cold water. It only made his belly ache worse, wrapping his arms around his midsection he double over with cramps. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes he let up a harsh belch and threw up on the floor. Kou started crying harder, his dad was going to be so mad. He wanted to clean up the mess, but his tummy really hurt. He heard the door begin to open. Kou tried to calm down, he slide down the cabinet right by the sick on the floor.

“Kougami!” Derrick yelled his name. He was hysterical. Derrick’s footsteps were getting louder, coming into the kitchen he saw the vomit on the floor and his son crying cradling his stomach. 

“Daddy, please don’t be mad.” Nancy was right behind him. She knelt down to Kou and felt his head. 

“He doesn’t feel warm.” She informed him. Kou buried his head. “It’s okay Kougami, does your tummy hurt?” He nodded, Kou felt so full and his stomach was cramping really bad. Nancy gently picked up the movement made his stomach groan. Nancy carried him into his room. 

“I’m not cleaning this mess up!” Derrick yelled before sitting in front of the TV. 

“Is daddy mad at me?” Kou hiccupped. 

“I don’t think so, he knows you don’t feel good. Do you still feel sick?” Kou nodded he had never thrown up before and didn’t know what to do. 

“My tummy really hurts.” He hiccupped again. Nancy ruffled his hair. 

“I’m going to clean up the kitchen, here’s a trash can if you feel sick again, okay?” Kou nodded before Nancy walked off. 

Kou laid on his side rubbing his belly he inched his way off the edge, so his head was hanging over the can. Kou gagged his back arched as the cake fell and smacked the bottom. Tears fell down his face, Nancy came back into the room and rubbed his back. 

When he was done throwing up he rolled over in bed. Nancy climbed in and held the sick boy. Kou eventually feel asleep. 

Since that night Kou swore he would never eat cake ever again. Anytime he sees it or smells it he flashes back to that night.


	3. Chapter 3

That Spring Nancy and Derrick got married it was a small ceremony in the back yard of Nancy’s parent’s house. Kou hadn’t seen his grandparents since his mother’s funeral but of course didn’t remember them. Everyone couldn’t get over how big Kou had gotten he was already six and tall for a six-year-old. He had a lot of fun with his stepmom and his new grandparents.

When school got out for summer Kou was going to miss his friends he hoped that he would get to see them before school. Kou didn’t do a lot for summer. Nancy took him to the pool and park but most days he spent at home by himself while his parents were at work. 

One day in July, Kou was sitting on the couch coloring, Nancy had come home early and the two had gone to the park. Derrick came stomping into the house throwing his bag onto the chair and walking into the kitchen. 

“Honey?” Nancy said quietly looking at her angry husband. Derrick’s eyes scanned the fridge as he looked for a beer.

“I just got laid off.” Derrick told her. “Budget cuts.” He added. Nancy got up and walked over to him. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. Kou didn’t fully understand what was going on so, he just kept coloring.

“Well, I still have my job so until you get a new one I’ll take care of everything.” She offered. Of course, Nancy didn’t want to, but she would until Derrick figured everything out.

“I hate working, I don’t want to go back.” Derrick slammed the fridge door and sat on the couch with his beer brushing past Nancy.

“I can’t support this family by myself Derrick, we were barley making it before you lost your job.” She raised her voice and was surprised at his statement. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Derrick sipped his drink and sunk into the couch. 

For the next couple of weeks Nancy went into work and picked up extra shifts. Derrick had not urge to look for a new job. He spent the day drinking or sleeping, Kou wanted to go do stuff but of course, his dad said no. 

Before school started back up Nancy and Derrick got into a big fight. Kou had shut himself in his room crying because they were so loud. A little while later he went into the bathroom to take a bath Nancy walked in she had been clearly drinking. 

“Hi mommy.” Kou greeted her. Derrick didn’t know Kou called Nancy mommy. 

“Shut up, I’m not your fucking mommy.” She said to him. Setting her glass down Nancy grabbed Kou’s hair and shoved him under water and pulled him back up. Kou screamed and choked up water, Nancy repeated it over and over. 

“Please stop!” He cried out. 

“You’re the reason we don’t have any money.” Nancy said to Kou before walking out. 

Shaking and coughing up water Kou began to cry. He wanted to run away and never come back. But where would he go? 

When school finally started Kou couldn’t wait to go, he would finally leave his parents for a few hours. Nancy packed him a lunch and sent him on his way. Nancy had changed she wasn’t nice anymore she didn’t even talk to Kou neither did his dad. Kou didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. 

School was escaped from his home when he would come home his dad would either yell or beat him for no reason. Derrick blamed Kou for the reason he couldn’t get a job. Kou didn’t understand, he was just a kid. Kou stayed away from his parents he didn’t ask them for anything he minded his own business. As the months passed Derrick and Nancy became alcoholics, they would take turns abusing Kou. There were many nights Kou didn’t have dinner or breakfast but, his parents did. Eventually they stopped giving him lunch. Kou was hungry all the time not wanting to get in trouble he didn’t tell his teacher. 

When Kou’s birthday rolled around he didn’t have any parties or any presents. It was just a regular day. Kou’s teacher celebrated with the class, but it was a huge difference from the year before. Christmas came and went it was just a regular night Kou wanted to celebrate Christmas so badly but knew his family couldn’t afford it. 

For New Year’s Eve Kou went over to the neighbor’s he was excited he missed hanging out with them. When he walked in after being dropped off he was hit the aroma of food. His stomach growled he hadn’t eaten since that morning and it wasn’t much. 

“Are you hungry Kougami?” He nodded. “Come we’ll fix you a plate.” Kou had never seen so much food in his life, his plate was piled with roast beef, potatoes, corn, and bread. When he was finished he was still hungry. 

“Can I have some more?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course, you can.” 

With his belly full Kou felt sleepy. He laid on the couch and fell asleep. Kou’s parents didn’t get home until one and forced him awake since neither one of them wanted to carry him home. Kou was groggy, but he followed his dad back across the street to the house. 

“I can’t stand the way they treat him.” Kou’s neighbor said to her husband. 

Kou felt like he was withdrawing after being spoiled with food. He felt hungry all the time and looked all over the house for something to eat. Desperate one day, he snuck out of the house and went down to the corner store. Kou knew it was wrong to steal but the empty aching feeling in his stomach was making him light headed. He walked in and waited for the man behind the register to turn around or not see him. Grabbing some of the candy bars Kou stuffed them into his jacket and walked out. He turned the corner and opened one of the bars and scarfed it down. He kept the rest for later. Walking into his house his parents were sound asleep. 

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Steven what can I do for you?” Derrick asked, it was the owner of the corner store and a friend of Derrick. 

“I’m sorry to say this but I think your boy stole from me. Of course, I’m not going to get the police involved I just wanted to let you know.” Derrick clenched his fists.

“Thanks for letting me know, I’ll have a talk with him.” Steven nodded and left. Slamming the door and storming down to Kou’s room he was reading a book. 

“Empty your pockets.” Derrick said. Kou froze looking up at his angry father. 

“What- what?” Kou stuttered. 

“Did I fucking mumble I said empty your pockets!” He screamed. Kou opened his jacket pocket to reveal three more candy bars. Derrick grabbed Kou by his shirt collar and threw him onto the floor, landing on his right shoulder. Nancy came in and stood at the doorway and watched as her husband punched Kou in the face. 

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry.” Kou cried. 

“You bet your ass your sorry don’t you ever steal again!” Derrick spat at him and left Kou on the floor and took the candy with him. Kou didn’t eat for almost two days. He thought he would die of starvation. 

The day he went back from winter break Kou went to get breakfast, he had never eaten breakfast at school, but he was hungry. The school’s breakfast was free, so he knew his dad wouldn’t have to worry. 

Kou loved school not only was it a chance for him to escape his hell at home, but he had so many friends and was pretty smart. By the end of first grade he was already reading at a second-grade level. Kou should had been happy, but he had no one to tell him how proud they were of him. 

Nearly a year after losing his job Derrick had yet to find anything, Nancy thought he was being lazy. They fought everyday that summer. Kou would keep himself shut away in his room covering his ears while they yelled for hours sometimes. 

A few days before New Year’s Eve Nancy told Derrick that they were invited over to her mom’s house for a few days. 

“I like where we go for New Year’s plus now we have to take Kou with us.” Derrick complained the night she told him.

“Well I don’t care, I want us to go and Kou wants to see his grandparents.” Nancy put her foot down. Kou prepared to himself to run off to his room. 

“Fine.” Derrick huffed.


End file.
